The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Current security codes and authentication codes are static, easily tampered with, and expensive. Further, technologies such as barcodes, quick response (QR) codes, and holograms can be easily replicated by off the shelf technology easily available in the market. Some highly secure technologies, such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and chemical taggants are dependent upon complex and expensive reader technologies, for example forensic methods for DNA tags and spectroscopy for chemical taggants.